Clave de Sol
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Al ser apropiada para representar sonidos agudos, aparece en la música para los instrumentos como el oboe, el violín o la flauta. La hija pequeña de los Kirino miraba con atención esa clave situada en la segunda línea del pentagrama, mientras uno de los pianistas la observaba de lejos, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano mayor. AU, continuación de "Pentagrama".


Inazuma Eleven no es mío, nada es mío. Ni el Word, que es de Microsoft. Que triste es mi vida.

Esta es la segunda parte de "Pentagrama", un one shot situado en un universo alternativo. Y este en teoría también iba a durar 1000 palabras y ha terminado siendo más del doble. En fins.

Podéis leer este fic como algo totalmente independiente. Y puede que tenga una continuación o puede que no, dependerá de mis ganas de seguir escribiendo, por eso estos dos one shot son autoconclusivos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer :D

* * *

Algunos días Shindou se cruzaba por los pasillos del conservatorio con una niña pequeña de brillante pelo rosa pálido y grandes ojos azules. Recibía lecciones de flauta travesera y resultaba tan graciosa que de vez en cuando entraba en las clases de los más pequeños para ver cómo le costaba levantar el instrumento que parecía casi tan grande como ella.

A veces se quedaba después de la lección y miraba desde el ventanal del pasillo del segundo piso, lo suficientemente alto como para tener una visión plena de la entrada, pero también le daba la comodidad de observar sin ser visto. Normalmente la niña iba hacia una mujer que las tenía todas de ser su madre, ya que eran como calcos la una de la otra. En otras ocasiones, (normalmente los jueves), a quien observaba era a su hermano mayor, un chico de rostro agradable de cabellos algo más oscuros que los de la niña. Cuando le veía, la pequeña corría hacia él como si fuera un regalo de Navidad tardío.

El primer día que Shindou le vio en la entrada del conservatorio parecía que el chico buscaba a alguien con la mirada, alguien que no era su pequeña hermana. Según pasaban los días dejó de hacerlo para ocuparse plenamente de lo que había ido a hacer en primer lugar.

Shindou conocía a ese muchacho, se apellidaba Kirino. El día en que le vio por primera vez fue unos meses atrás mientras éste había sido en cierto modo _obligado _a cuidar de unos chicos durante los anuncios del festival de música. Lo único que podía tocar era el triángulo y por su cara lo último que quería era estar rodeado de gente en una calle concurrida, así que Shindou lo salvó del escarnio público llevándoselo a ordenar sillas y mesas dentro del edificio.

Las composiciones de Shindou comenzaron a mejorar, haciéndolas más alegres y graciosas. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte comenzaron a ser melancólicas y tristes, hasta desaparecer poco a poco.

Y es que no había vuelto a hablar con Kirino, quien involuntariamente se había convertido en su musa. Aún estaba su recuerdo, pero Shindou quería conocerle y llegar a ser su amigo.

Kurama le llamaba raro por no ponerse a buscar otros calificativos más ofensivos, que conociéndole, lo más seguro es que tuviera un diccionario entero para usar. Su compañero de la academia no concebía que alguien pudiera sentirse tan cercano a un desconocido, porque eso era Kirino para ellos. Una cara bonita en un cuerpo masculino, que por algún extraño motivo había hecho que Shindou se encaprichara de él.

–Lo que si que es cierto es que no puedes decirle directamente que es tu musa – le recordó mirándole con aparente desinterés –. Puedes espantarlo, que piense que eres marica y que vas a por su culo.

Shindou no respondió a Kurama, solo fijó la vista en Kariya Masaki, uno de los alumnos de guitarra, vecino de Kirino. Éste pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarle y Shindou volvió a su conversación como si nada hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos.

–¿Tan malo es querer ser amigo de alguien?

–No es eso, Shindou. Lo que es malo es que espíes por el ventanal del segundo piso o que mires como su hermana toca la flauta. Si quieres ser su amigo, ve y díselo porque lo sospechoso es cómo te estás comportando, hacer un amigo no es como pedirle salir a la chica que te gusta.

Shindou le observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Precisamente eso era lo que le estaba pasando, un horrible y antinatural miedo al rechazo que solo se tiene con la persona de la que estás enamorado, pero Shindou no estaba enamorado de Kirino. Solo era una persona curiosa que se encontró de una forma extraña y a la que le gustaría conocer mejor.

Le daba miedo que al hacerlo viera que en realidad era un chico desagradable, pero lo que le aterrorizaba era que la personalidad de Kirino le siguiera cautivando hasta que le llegara a gustar de verdad. Kurama le dio un golpe en el hombro llamando así su atención.

–Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Hoy no vas a ir al ventanal, vas a irte a casa a la hora normal, y si te encuentras al chico ese le saludas e intentas mantener una conversación. Joder macho, que no es tan difícil.

Shindou asintió con la cabeza, no quería discutir por algo en lo que Kurama tenía razón y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta para regresar a casa. Era martes, se obligó Shindou a recordar, así que no había posibilidades de…

–¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Una niña a la que reconoció enseguida estaba llorando a su derecha, apoyada en la pared de la entrada principal del conservatorio. Su cabello rosado era inconfundible, igual que sus ojos celestes y llorosos. Una de las maestras estaba con ella intentando que se tranquilizara pero le resultaba imposible. Kurama volvió a golpear su hombro (una manía que siempre usaba con sus amigos y no se le iba a quitar tan fácilmente) y aceleró el paso, diciendo así a Shindou, de una forma clara, que se ocupara de la pequeña de los Kirino y tendría una oportunidad de establecer contacto con el hermano mayor.

El pianista se quedó clavado en el suelo y giró la cabeza poco a poco hacia dónde estaba la niña. Estaba claro que la maestra tenía prisa pero no podía dejarla sola, así que se acercó con cautela.

–No te preocupes, tu mamá vendrá pronto. Solo dijo que iba a tardar un poquito más de la cuenta – pero la pequeña negaba con la cabeza y lloraba con aún más fuerza. Shindou carraspeó, llamando así la atención de la mujer.

–Puede irse si quiere –comentó –. No me importa quedarme hasta que la señora Kirino regrese.

La profesora miró a Shindou como si un ángel se hubiera aparecido y sin preguntarle de qué conocía a la pequeña, instó a que se acercara. El muchacho era famoso en el conservatorio y todo el mundo confiaba plenamente en él, así que asintió con la cabeza y miró a la niña con cariño.

–Akari-chan, yo tengo que ir a recoger a mi hijo a su práctica, pero Shindou-kun va a cuidar de ti hasta que venga tu mamá ¿de acuerdo? –y se dirigió a Shindou con una sonrisa aliviada –. Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco en el alma. La señora Kirino no tardará en venir a recogerla.

–No pasa nada, estoy seguro que Akari-chan y yo lo pasaremos bien ¿verdad?

Pero la niña no parecía muy convencida. Miraba a Shindou con sospecha, los ojos entrecerrados y un puchero tan grande que más que parecer graciosa daba miedo por cómo podría estallar. Shindou se sentó en las escaleras, a su lado, y ella le imitó, mirando con angustia cómo su profesora salía prácticamente corriendo hacia su coche.

Hablar con una niña pequeña no es fácil o por lo menos Shindou nunca fue bueno con la gente menuda. Lo que recordaba de cuando era más pequeño era que de vez en cuando jugaba al fútbol y tocaba mucho el piano, así que no le prestaba interés a lo que hacían las niñas de su edad. Solo eran cursis y jugaban con muñecas y a ser las heroínas de la serie de moda, así que se preguntó si las cosas seguirían de la misma forma a pesar de haber pasado algunos años.

A parte, ser hijo único no ayudaba mucho a ese preciso instante, pero por lo menos la niña había dejado de llorar y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera a su alrededor. De vez en cuando sorbía por la nariz, así que Shindou sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa del instituto y se lo entregó. Ella lo miró extrañada.

–Mi hermanito me lo pone en la nariz y yo soplo.

–¿Por la boca?

–No, por la nariz, tonto. Pero eso lo hago en casa porque en la calle es de mala educación.

La pobre lo estaba pasando tan mal con sus moquitos que Shindou pasó de normas y etiquetas, (e ignoró que ella ya se había saltado una importante al llamar "tonto" a un desconocido") y le puso el pañuelo en la nariz, igual que hacía su madre con él cuando era pequeño. La niña sopló y sopló hasta que descargó todo su cargamento de mocos. Él se sintió un poco incómodo con el pañuelo de papel en la mano, así que se levantó y lo tiró a una papelera cercana. La niña le sonrió.

–Mi hermanito hace lo mismo también, le da asquete.

–¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano? –preguntó interesado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de forma enérgica.

–¡Claro! Es guapo y simpático y amable y me hace tortitas y me canta canciones. Y jugamos a las casitas.

Shindou no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Kirino cuidando de su hermana, cocinando y jugando como uno más. No podía ser mala persona, aunque eso ya lo supo cuando le conoció.

–Pues si quieres cuando tu mamá venga a buscarte compraré dos bollos para que los comas con tu hermano, ¿quieres? Como un premio por ser tan bueno contigo.

–¿Tu tienes hermanos? –preguntó ella de pronto y Shindou negó con la cabeza.

–No, no os tengo.

–Entonces que aburrido. Tener un hermano es lo más mejor.

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que se dice "lo mejor" y no "lo más mejor"? Hay que hablar bien, Akari.

Los dos levantaron la cabeza para ver a Kirino delante suyo, con una sonrisa grande y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de caminar rápido, casi corriendo. La niña se levantó, yendo hacia su hermano para abrazarle y él se agachó para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

–¿Has llorado?

–No. Soy una niña valiente –y Kirino soltó una carcajada, mirando a Shindou (evitando los ojos, notó éste)

–No te esperaba aquí, Shindou. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

Kirino sonrió de la misma forma en que lo hizo justo antes de irse, meses atrás, de la sala dónde estaban organizando el mobiliario para el festival.

–Pero Shindou-san me ha prometido dos bollos ¿verdad, verdad? – gritó la niña. Kirino agitó un poco su mano para que se callara pero Shindou asintió, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el pantalón del uniforme de su colegio.

–Claro que si, os acompañaré un poco y en el primer conbini que veamos te compraré lo que quieras.

–No hace falta, en serio – Kirino empezó a protestar pero el otro chico levantó un dedo para silenciarlo.

–Compraré un bollo para ti y otro para Akari-chan, porque una promesa es una promesa.

Si Kirino se sentía incómodo, con esa frase Shindou terminó por rematarlo, a pesar éste de estar nervioso y hacer lo imposible para que no se le notara, fallando sin remedio. Menos mal que la pequeña no paraba de hablar y reír, e hizo una graciosa reverencia cuando Shindou le compró el dorayaki que le apetecía tanto en Family Mart que estaba situado a unos escasos diez metros del conservatorio. Kirino intentó justificarse como pudo, muerto de la vergüenza y sin saber qué hacer con el pan de curry que su hermana había elegido para él, pero a Shindou no le importaba.

–No te preocupes, los niños son niños – le contestó el pianista, pero Kirino negó con la cabeza.

–Tienen que tener disciplina, no es bueno que les compres cosas si los acabas de conocer, los malacostumbras.

Shindou no podía comentarle que era un premio porque gracias a su hermana había tenido la suerte de poder hablar con él de nuevo, así que se encogió de hombros.

–Es solo por un día. No va a pasar nada.

–¡Shindou-san! ¡Shindou-san! ¿Mañana nos vamos a volver a ver? ¡Di que sí!

Era gracioso ver como terminaba el dorayaki con cara de pena y Shindou soltó una carcajada.

–Claro que sí.

–No sabes lo que has hecho. No te librarás de ella.

Era lo que pretendía, en cierto modo; volver a ver al chico del triángulo y conversar. Encontrar de nuevo a su musa y ser su amigo. Y lo había conseguido.

–Ya te he dicho que no me importa, tu hermana es un encanto – y se guardó _"debe venir de familia"_ para él mismo.

Kirino torció la boca en un gesto divertido, como si hiciera lo que hiciera ya no tuviera remedio pararlo.

–Muchas gracias por cuidar de Akari. Mi madre tenía que hacer unas cosas antes y no ha podido llegar a tiempo

–No hay de qué – contestó. Shindou no quería que eso fuera el fin de todo, pero la pequeña le echó una mano involuntaria. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y soltó alegremente por la boca, totalmente audible para todos.

–Shindou-san me acompañará siempre cuando vengáis a buscarme ¿verdad?

Y Shindou aguanto sin éxito una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Kirino y su expresión de enfado hacia la pequeña impertinente.

–No me importa, cuidaré de la princesita.

–¡Yay! ¡Soy una princesita!

Kirino se llevó las manos a las coletas, con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que tenía una sola ceja.

–En serio, Shindou-san, no hace falta que hagas eso, yo…

–Llámame Shindou. Tenemos la misma edad ¿no?

A pesar del mal rato que estaba pasando Kirino estaba contento, algo sonriente detrás de su rostro sonrojado.

"_Es guapo"_ se encontró pensando Shindou de forma involuntaria.

–Vale, Shindou, pero ya sabes que no hay necesidad de cuidar a Akari, lo de hoy ha sido un caso puntual.

–Ya lo sé –contestó éste y de pronto se hizo un silencio incómodo que ni la niña quería romper, mirando a los dos como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Al final fue Kirino quien abrió la boca, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–Bueno, pues hasta la próxima.

–¡Hasta mañana Shindou-san!

La niña cogió del dedo índice a su hermano y se alejaron por la misma calle del conbini, el último regañándole con cariño sobre como comportarse con los extraños.

Pero Shindou ya no lo era para ninguno de los dos. Éste tenía la euforia de estar empezando una amistad, algo que prometía durar mucho tiempo. Solo quedaba reforzarla porque le gustaba Kirino, quería estar con él y compartir cosas, se moría por ser su amigo.

Y ha había empezado a caminar ese trecho.


End file.
